


JUST

by Good_Or_Bad_Luck



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cussing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 17:36:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14001150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Or_Bad_Luck/pseuds/Good_Or_Bad_Luck
Summary: What if Nepeta went god tier?





	JUST

“Equius! Equius!” Nepeta yelled, flying fast across her land, her moirail turned just in time for her to barrel into him for a hug, “See? I told mew I was going to be okay!”  
“Yes, it does seem that you are… alright.” Equius said. Nepeta let go of her moirail and sat floating a little ways above him.  
“Are mew sure mew don't want to god tier?” Nepeta asked, staring up sadly at her moirail.  
“I am quite content not having to fear horrorterror influence,” Equius said, “And just the idea of being nothing… is quite unsettling to say the least.”  
Nepeta’s ears drooped a little, “Can mew make me a purromise then, Equihiss?”  
“Of course, what is it?” Equius asked.  
Nepeta landed and hugged her moirail, “Promise me that you won’t die. I don't want to think about what is going to happen, because I’m god tier and you're…”  
Nepeta couldn't bring herself to say more. Equius, very, very lightly, hugged Nepeta back.  
“I promise, Nepeta.”

Nepeta stared in horror from her place in the vents, Equius wasn't moving, and a smile ran across her moirail’s face. Nepeta felt tears running down her face, but now wasn’t the time for tears.  
Nepeta sprung from the vents and stood in midair a few feet away from Gamzee. The purple blood turned with a smile missing and eyes that glowed a dark, vile red. Nepeta flew forward, and as Gamzee tried to grab her arm, too slow, the Rouge of Heart was faster. Nepeta drew back her arm, and punched Gamzee right in the throat, dark purple blood spilled out, and with wide eyes, the Bard fell to the floor.  
Nepeta was breathing heavily, and she turned to her moirail laying on the floor.  
“L-look, Equihiss…” Nepeta’s voice was shaking, “I-I'm strong… just like…”  
Nepeta couldn’t take it, she screamed and collapsed onto the ground next to her moirail.  
“Wake up! You have to wake up! You made me a promise!” Nepeta yelled, “Wake up! Please just, wake. UP.”  
Nepeta sat there, crying and crying, next to the corpse of a murderer and her moirail.

Footsteps.  
Nepeta stood up and took to the sky when she heard them.  
Footsteps.  
Someone appeared in the hallway, someone with a cane who came to a stop right next to Gamzee’s corpse.  
“What… happened?” Terezi’s voice whispered. Nepeta took a shaky breath and floated down to the ground, where a startled Terezi turned to look at her.  
“Nepeta? Is that you? What happened here? Why are Gamzee and Equius…?” Terezi didn’t finish.  
“Dead?” Nepeta finished scornfully, “Why are they, dead?”  
Nepeta gave a hoarse laugh and looked at Terezi, holding back even more screams and tears, “Because Gamzee killed Equihiss, and so I returned the favor.”  
“Gamzee? How could Gamzee kill Equius? That seems like a bad joke-” Terezi was cut off by Nepeta.  
Nepeta wasn't sure what she did, but she felt a strong sense of hate and anger, and she flew at Terezi. Pinning the Seer against the wall with one hand, while the other was ready to strike, claws sheathed.  
“THIS ISN'T A FUCKING JOKE TEREZI.” Nepeta yelled, “GAMZEE KILLED EQUIUS AND HE DESERVED A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH.”  
“N-Nepeta… Are you okay? You smell a lot like darkness and you are acting a little-” Terezi was once again cut off by Nepeta. But this time she was thrown to the ground at full force.  
“Who is Gamzee’s moirail?” Nepeta hissed, staring at Terezi with blinding white eyes full of hatred and anger.  
“K-karkat,” Terezi whispered, backing up from the Grimdark Rouge.  
“Karkitty, huh? How unfortunate.” Nepeta said, she turned to walk down the hallway.  
“N-nepeta! What are you going to do?” Terezi asked.  
“Isn’t it obvious, Mighty Dragon Legislator?” Nepeta purred, “I’m going to teach the Bard of Rage what it feels like to lose someone you’re pale for.”  
“You can’t just kill Karkat like that!” Terezi yelled, voice wavering, Nepeta turned to see Terezi starting to stand up. She walked back over to Terezi and kicked her right square in the face.  
“I would say, watch me, but you are going to be visiting the dream bubbles for a little bit, don’t worry, I’ll tell Vriska you’re safe.” Nepeta laughed half heartedly.

Nepeta stood at the top of the meteor, Vriska was sitting at the edge, on her husk top.  
“Hello, Vriska.” Nepeta said. Making the Thief turn her head around swiftly.  
“Oh, hey… Nepeta…” Vriska trailed off and quickly set her husktop down and flew up a little, looking over Nepeta. “My gog, what happened?”  
“Where’s Karkitty?” Nepeta asked, staring at the Thief.  
“Why the fuck would I know where that loser is? Why do you want to know anyways? Gonna finally tell him you're flushed for him? As if he didn't already know.” Vriska huffed. Vriska kept looking over Nepeta, before she noticed something, Nepeta’s left hand.  
There was purple blood on it. .  
Vriska stared at it in horror.  
“Y-you killed Gamzee…” Vriska whispered. Nepeta looked down at her hand.  
“No one hurts my moirail,” Nepeta hissed. Vriska kept staring at Nepeta in horror, before the pieces fell together.  
“Oh my gog… You’re going to kill Karkat.” Vriska whispered, she looked at Nepeta in a new light, and saw a faint splosh of teal on Nepeta’s shoe.  
“Did you… Terezi…?” Vriska asked, Nepeta laughed darkly and shook her head.  
“No, Purrezi is just going to be resting for a while.” Nepeta purred. Footsteps were heard behind the Rouge. Both turned and saw the Prince staring at them.  
“Vriska. Nepeta. Fancy seeing you here.” Eridan growled. More footsteps. The Sylph came in with an unconscious Mage, following her was the Knight with a knocked out Seer.  
“What the fuck is going on up here? Why the fuck does Nepeta look like Jack just fucking possessed her? Why the fuck are Gamzee and Equius fucking dead?!” Karkat yelled. Nepeta turned to look at him, smiling darkly.  
“No one hurts my moirail.” Nepeta hissed.  
“Fucking RUN Vantas!” Vriska yelled as Nepeta dashed forward. She grabbed Karkat’s thoat, and the candy blood dropped Terezi. Nepeta flew up until she was a quite a bit up from the rest of the group. Just high enough to where she could hear them shouting, but couldn’t make out the words.  
“N-nepeta…?” Karkat asked. Nepeta looked at Karkat then pressed a kiss to his cheek.  
“Sorry, Karkitty.” Nepeta said, and dropped Karkat.  
The Knight screamed as he fell down and down towards the meteor. The Thief flew up and caught the Knight in midair. Nepeta roared in fury and launched herself at Vriska. Who quickly flew to the ground and handed Karkat to Kanaya.  
Vriska reached over and grabbed Terezi’s cane.  
Nepeta changed course and flew towards Kanaya, claws extended.  
And a sharp metal was plunged into the Rouge’s back.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there this is my first story, I didn't proof read it, tell me if anything is wrong.


End file.
